


One and One and One

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alastor enjoys pain, Anal Sex, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Communication, Double Anal Penetration, Light Masochism, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sleepy Cuddles, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “Love you both.”“Yeah yeah.”The radio clicked on then a single line from slow song playing.‘But I can't help falling in love with you’
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	One and One and One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day! have some smut.

Angel found his breath catching as Alastor rested under him on the bed. The slight flush across his cheeks, his eyes while aglow looked off to the side. Pride bubbled in Angel’s chest as a hand moved to cup Alastor’s cheek. Teeth nibbled against the pad of his thumb when Angel ran it across Alastor’s mouth before pulling him into a kiss. It was chaste, but all of the adoration Angel held was pushed into it. A chuckle brought Angel’s gaze to Husk still sitting on the lone chair in the room, threatening shadows forced him back whenever he made a move forward. 

“Don’t ruin it for me Husk.”

Angel spoke before returning his full attention to Alastor. A shift back as Angel watched Alastor a pair of hands drifting down to the shoulders then to his throat. The deer’s head tipped back exposing his throat, carefully fingers undid the bowtie pulling the silk from the throat. A dip forward lips pressed to the skin of the lower jaw as fingers undid the top button exposing the throat to the trailing mouth before biting on the skin. The moan that filtered into the air as Alastor arched into Angel. With the second pair supporting his weight over Alastor the third pair manifested to come and rest on Alastor’s hips. 

Pulling away Angel stared as Alastor, his eyes fixed on Angel now as the porn star moved to capture his mouth in another kiss. Open mouthed and tongues pressing against each other while buttons were undone on Alastor’s shirt. Angel let a hand drift into those red locks pulling Alastor’s head closer before teeth dug into his tongue while he mapped the other’s mouth. Pulling back Angel watched as Alastor moved to chase him but was stopped by the hand holding his hair. 

Angel wasn’t really surprised at the bite or the fact that Alastor wanted to taste more of the blood. His mouth moved then back to the neck teeth digging into the skin as he made his way down, hands tracing back up to open the shirt though he simply took his time nuzzling and biting Alastor’s neck before moving to the collar bone. 

“Anthony.”

Lucifer, that was unfair. Alastor moaning his name. That wasn’t something he expected and it sent all the blood rushing south. Husk let out a frustrated groan from the chair he was trapped in. Teeth sunk into the skin just below the collar bone digging in too far as the bitter taste of blood blossomed in his mouth. Tongue laved at the mark before moving to capture Alastor’s mouth in a heated kiss. A leg moved then wrapping partially Angel’s hip pulling it down while hips rolled to grind him together. Angel moaned into the kiss as Alastor went ridged the spider pulling away immediately. 

“Too much?” 

Alastor shook his head, his back arching Angel’s gaze sweeping across the room to Husk who was being smothered by the shadow, Husk’s claws digging into its hip. Angel understood then as he looked down to Alastor his hands moving to undo the belt around Alastor’s hips.  
“So you feelin’ what Husk is doing to the shadow.”

Alastor barely managed a nod, his features flushing further as Husk trailed a hand lower claws digging into the inner thigh. Alastor thrashed then under Angel enough for hands to be used to still his hips 

“Maybe you should just let Husky join us Smiles.”

Angel breathed the words against his neck nibbling and biting along his throat. Hand shot up then the deer demon’s claws digging into the spider’s shoulder a moan passing from his lips hips attempting to rock. Angel watched the deer writhe his gaze moving to watch Husk as he bite and nibbled on the other side of the neck. A rapid nod as the shadow darted away from Husk the rest of the shadows dispersing allowing the feline to stand and saunter from the chair. Angel moved then pulling Alastor into another kiss. The deer’s teeth bit into his lower lip as the bed dipped with Husk’s weight though the loud purr carried easily. 

Angel’s hands moved then pulling Alastor flush to his body before rolling them over so that the deer was straddling him. Husk then pressed himself to the redhead’s back claws moving to remove the rest of the shirt before sinking his teeth into Alastor’s shoulder. The strangled cry came with Alastor rolling his hips into Angel’s. The purr rumbled louder as Husk let go his nose nuzzling into the crook of Alastor’s neck as his gaze shifted to Angel.

“Going to let Angel see you as a mess, right?”

Husk’s tongue ran along his neck, Angel’s hands opening Alastor's pants gracing both the cat and spider with a whine. Husk’s teeth dug into Alastor’s shoulder again just as one of Angel’s hands slid into the front of his pants palming him. 

“Hey, Alastor,” Husk growled his mouth moving to bite and nip at one of Alastor’s ears, “maybe you should get rid of all of our clothes.”

Angel raised a brow at this as Husk moved away giving space to Alastor as he shifted hips rolling into Angel’s hand, his hands that had been idle came to rest on the fluff on Angel’s chest, the fingers brushing through the fluff there. Ears flicked as Angel kept three hands on Alastor’s thighs and hips the forth grinding into the hard length there. Angel wanted to memorize that picture. Alastor’s top missing all those scars on display, his chest heaving in breath, the dark blush across his features. A hand moved then as his hips rolled into Angel’s hand again before the rest of the clothing vanished with a snap. A hand then moved fingers lacing with that raised hand tawny skin pressed to white fingers, claws brushed over the back of that hand then Husk nuzzling close once more. 

“Let’s get Angel in you now.”

Husk nuzzled the back of Alastor’s neck while fingers properly wrapped around Alastor’s dick stroking it from root to tip before dancing down again. Husk’s claws moved then trailing along Alastor’s back drawing along either side of his spine. Hips rolled into Angel’s hand the two on his thighs squeezing while the third trailed back meeting with Husk’s at the tail. Husk pressed a kiss to Alastor’s shoulder blade when he jerked forward at the touch though the claws stayed to play with that soft tuft of fur. Angel’s hand drifted lower then groping Alastor’s ass before moving lower. 

“Shouldn’t we get lube?”

Angel asked only to have his eyes meet Alasitor’s as those eyes crackled to life with static before it faded again. Husk’s claw moved from the hand hold tracing along Alastor’s jaw breaking the eye contact the deer and spider had with a long kiss fanged biting into the lower lip. 

“If he wanted it then you would already have some Angel.”

Husk groused out before claiming Alastor in another kiss. Angel’s fingers pressed to the tight ring of muscle earning another roll of those hips. Angel did try to be gentle as the first finger pressed into the deer who seemed to still at the intrusion. His attention was on the cat he was kissing though. A few thrusts of the finger Angel curling it searching. As distracted as he was working that finger in and out of Alastor, Angel found his own hips jerking up as a hand wrapped around his dick. Not claws a hand. The finger pulled back before two were thrust into Alastor the deer rolling his hips into them and the hand still around his dick. 

The kiss between Husk and Alastor broke then. A moan passed from the red head’s lips as his head hung forward Husk rolling his own hips to rut on Angel’s thigh. Claws stroked that tail as it waggled back and forth.

“How are we actually doing this?”

Angel gasped out as that hand squeezed his dick bringing another roll of his hips. Alastor chuckled then leaning back against Husk. His hand moved to draw Angel’s away getting those fingers out from inside of himself. Angel was trying to gather his wits as to what Alastor was planning before freezing when the deer began to sink down onto his cock. His hips rocked without meaning to, sinking him faster into that tight heat. The moan that fell from Alastor at it caused Angel to grin. 

“Oh you like the pain.”

Angel thrust up then his hands resting on the deer’s thighs feeling the muscles jump and twitch before moving to his hips pulling him down with the thrust. The screech of static that blossomed caused Angel to freeze as Alastor’s hands came back to his chest. Toying with the fluff there Alastor seemed to take grounding breaths before shifting to look at Husk his tail twitching.  
“If I do this, you are not allowed to get upset with either of us.”

Angel looked back and forth in confusion before he felt Husk’s claws trace over his hands. 

“Angel, he wants us both, greedy doe.” 

Angel’s throat went dry, his gaze moved to take in Alastor’s expression, the eyes still closed as he panted squeezing his dick. Angel’s hand moved to cup his chin thumb brushing over those lips drawing the eyes to Angel. 

“That what you want smiles? Both of us, stuffing you?”

Angel watched as those eyes darted away before Alastor pulled his face away from the hand giving a minute nod. The quiet was strange to Angel who had only ever heard the other loud, always talking, always making noise but even now that radio static was quite barely there. Angel hummed as fingers moved to scratch behind the ears as Alastor gasped when claws moved to his upper back pushing him forward those toying with his tail finally moving to wind around his waist. 

“Angel, try not to move too much.” 

Husk spoke moving forward his teeth grazing along Alastor’s shoulder. It took work, and slow moving even with Alastor’s love of pain. Barely any prep and greed tended to end badly as Husk pressed in so slowly. There would be no thrusting not with how tightly Alastor was wrapped around them, his back arching as the two settled with gasps. Angel wanted to roll his hips to move but those barbs were settled far to close for his comfort. Hands moved to Alastor’s face, brushing under his eyes before drifting down along his torso. Thumbs drifted over his nipples causing the deer to jerk. A cacophony escaped the radio demon then as Husk groaned low his face pressing to the space between Alastor’s shoulder blades. Angel’s grip tightened on Alastor’s thighs thrusting before he could stop. The bubbling moan that passed from Alastor caused both to tense. 

“Sorry.”

Angel gasped out the words as Alastor’s hands dug further into the chest fluff. Very little movement from all involved as Alastor shifted leaning back further onto Husk. The cat moved to nuzzle Alastor’s neck before teeth bit into his neck. Alastor arched eyes fluttering mouth opening with little noise. 

“Hey Angel, be gentle, but I think you can move.”

Husk spoke tongue running along Alastor’s neck as Angel nodded. An experimental roll of his hips and that walls clenched again his hands yanking on the chest fluff. Several moans in unison as Angel found himself rolling his hips again. Not much movement however it was also more than enough. Eyes closed as tentacles swarmed up around them the tendrils wrapping around the two other demons. Husk growled low in his throat, his teeth digging into Alastor’s neck enough to draw blood.

“Really Al.”

Angel gasped out restrained as he was though he could only squirm as Alastor shuddered around them. Angel watched as those black tendrils writhed along the cat and deer a sort of grounding for the deer as he rolled his own hips before trying to curl away from Husk.

“Too much? Right, Alastor.”

Husk spoke watching as the deer squirmed again. The tentacles tightening their hold. Alastor was overwhelmed and needed to rip back the control he felt he had lost. Husk only ran his claws along Alastor’s ribs bringing another shudder out. The deer could only gasp out as Husk moved his claws forward scraping his claws more harshly raising pink lines. Alastor curled forward, his eyes closing as he gave a soft mewl. Each breath now came with a rock of his hips before Alastor tensed claws digging into his side. 

“Just breath and roll your hips, there you go, if you keep squeezing up like that, we are going to fill you.”

Angel didn’t know why Husk talking Alastor through the current task was as arousing as it was. Perhaps because it came with gasped out moans and a delightful rock of Alastor’s hips. Those dark tendrils wound around Alastor’s waist then forcefully stopping Alastor’s movement causing Husk to growl low in his throat. Sure he could probably come just from this however that movement rubbed him against Angel in a delightful way and the tight squeeze. Another tendril wound tight around Alastor’s thigh squeezing before winding around his cock. Husk’s eyes widened, as Angel’s narrowed in confusion. Before Husk could protest the tendrils lifted Alastor before pulling him down harshly while rippling and squeezing around his dick.

“You are going to hurt yourself.” 

Husk’s arm wound around Alastor’s waist, his face pressing into the crook of his neck. 

“Just sit still, let Angel work you, you don’t have to push yourself.”

Angel blinked as one of his arms was released, Husk motioning down as it all clicked in Angel’s head. The Radio demon was overwhelmed and pushing himself for their sake. Angel watched Alastor still flushed, still hard, but held a faint tremble to his form. The rest of Angel’s limbs were freed as he ran his hands over Alastor’s form, a gentle caressing of his skin before Angel wrapped a hand around him giving a squeeze before jacking Alastor off. The action was met with a jerk of his hips. Husk muttered sweet nothing as Angel watched the small tells of Alastor’s body language. When his head tipped back a groan passing from him as well as the hiss of radio static. Angel was surprised at the splatter of cum on his hand. The harsh squeeze of Alastor’s walls caused a moan from Angel and Husk. The feline chimera fluffed up when he found himself cumming in the deer. His arms gripped Alastor tighter rolling his hips lightly through the orgasm. Angel found himself drawn over the edge, his fingers digging into Alastor’s skin. The collective heavy breathing of three bodies, the relaxation of it all slowly dripping after the high of orgasm. Husk groaned first shifting to pull out from Alastor. His claws remained firm around Alastor as he shifted just enough to pull him back allowing Angel to pull out as well. 

“Come on let’s get you cleaned.” 

Angel breathed moving to steal a quick kiss before making his way on shaky legs to the bathroom. A bath was drawn before Angel added bath salts to the hot water. A deep breath as he made his way around the bathtub before seeing Husk carry Alastor into the room. The chimera stretched out his wings as Angel climbed into the tub before holding his arms out for Alastor. The deer was transferred before Husk also settled in the bath.

“You good Alastor.” 

Angel asked fingers moving to brush away those bangs. Alastor gave a nod, eyes closing as he seemed to go limp in Angel’s grasp. There wasn’t the off air noise so it was just Alastor relaxing. Husk’s wings spread and settled away from the water, his eyes drifting closed. Angel did most of the washing, getting all three clean and then dried. Husk extra soft and fluffy with the blow drying Alastor cuddled to his chest in one of Angel’s sweaters. Angel was drying the last of his own fur as he watched the two; Husk’s gently petting Alastor’s head occasionally scratching at the base of an antler. When Angel finally came into bed and snuggled on the other side of the deer.

“Love you both.”  
“Yeah yeah.”

The radio clicked on then a single line from slow song playing.

_‘But I can't help falling in love with you’_

Angel smiled at this, his face nuzzling into Alastor’s neck, his arms coming to rest wrapped around the both. They would have to try and not overwhelm Alastor next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on Twitter under Sheepsies_Maki, I try to post there often, mostly it's just my art and me liking other's art.  
>  ~~also who told angel he could have so many arms~~


End file.
